Kurt Dursley Hummel
by Marsetta
Summary: Kurt's dad died in Grilled Cheesus and Kurt was sent to live with his mom's brother and his family. Read as Kurt guides his friends from Europe and how he becomes an older brother figure to his younger cousins. Basic warnings, Slash, Language and such and such.
1. Secrets Revealed

**Hello! SO I know I told you that I wouldn't write this till I was done with Glee Magically but I needed to write this out. Oh NOs She wrote ANOTHER STORY! Please read this and tell me what you think. I read too much... I laughed too, read too much? NEVER! I have yet to read a story that had anyone from Glee related to the Dursleys and not Harry. So...**

_**I Edited it! I like it this way better! 10-18-13**_

_**I fixed it again... I like it better this way... What do you think? 11-12-13**_

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was in tears. He stood next to his fathers bed as the heart monitors flat-lined.

Kurt wasn't sure what happened next, it was a rush of white, blue and light green.

He was pushed out of the room as the doctors did everything they could to help Burt.

* * *

Kurt Hummel. 16. Orphan.

* * *

Kurt had already packed his bags. He was to go live with his mom's brother, Vernon Dursley. He had one more day of school before he left to England.

* * *

Kurt walked through the school in a numb haze. He walked past student after student, some giving condolences and others ignoring him altogether. "Kurt!" Rachel Berry called from the other side of the hall. Kurt turned to see her waving frantically. "We need you in the choir room." Rachel said when Kurt walked over.

"Way to be subtle." Kurt told her. She turned red before scurrying to the choir room, Kurt at her heels.

Kurt was ushered into the room and sat in a solitary chair. He watched as Brittney began to sing.

The whole club sang Avril Lavigne's Wish You Were Here.

Kurt felt like he was going to cry again, so he ran out of the room. No one followed him, they were too busy trying not to cry themselves.

Kurt ran to the locker rooms, no one should have been there this late in the day.

David Karofsky must not have gotten the memo and was in the room cleaning out his locker, he could swear that someone put their socks in it, it stank so bad. He just finished getting rid of the smell when a small blur rushed past him and further into the room.

He decided to follow the sobbing sounds. What he found was Kurt Hummel curled into a ball on the floor up against the lockers.

"Kurt?" He asked, he cursed himself internally for using Kurt's first name. Kurt looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. He didn't think Kurt recognized him, Kurt didn't move.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked as he knelt down next to the shaking boy. Kurt flung himself at the taller teen. He cried into Dave's shirt.

"I don't want to leave." Kurt sobbed out. "I want my dad. I want to stay, I don't want to leave." Kurt kept repeating these words over and over again as Dave rubbed circles into Kurt's back.

David waited till Kurt's sobbing and ranting quieted before he lifted Kurt's face and stared him straight in the eyes. "You might be leaving, but you will never be alone. You have glee club. All your friends are there for you, I am here for you." And with that, he kissed Kurt.

* * *

Kurt stood next to the car, Carol is taking him to the airport now.

Even though Kurt was leaving he knew that he would never forget his friends, new and old.

"You ready?" Carol asked as she unlocked the car. They had sent the rest of Kurt's things a few days ago.

Kurt nodded and stepped into the car. He set his backpack on his lap after buckling up. He looked out his window and saw his house, the last time he will see it for years.

As the buildings began to blur as the car got closer to the airport Kurt touched his lips and remembered Dave's kiss.

Dave had rushed out of the room shortly after he kissed Kurt. Later that day Kurt found a number taped to his locker. When he texted it, Dave answered. Kurt doesn't think he will ever get used to having David Karofsky's number.

* * *

Kurt had fallen asleep on the flight.

"Sir, the flight is over." A flight attendant said as she shook Kurt awake.

"Dad!" Kurt nearly screamed as he was awoken from his nightmare.

He apologized to the woman before gathering his backpack and leaving the plane.

When he got to the entrance of the airport he saw a large man holding a sign. **'****Hummel' **it said. Kurt fixed his backpack and walked over.

"Uncle Vernon?" Kurt asked as he got closer.

The man grunted. "Yes well lets get going." The man, Uncle Vernon, said in a British accent.

Kurt mused that he would be hearing the British accent everyday, seeing as he now lives in England. This train of thought depressed Kurt even more. He no longer lived in Ohio. That alone should have made him feel happy, but it did not.

It took them an hour to get to Vernon's house.

Kurt had kept silent the whole way.

When they got to the house, 4 Privet drive, Kurt noticed that it was a plain house, standing in a row of identical houses, if it wasn't for the numbers on the houses and the cars out front, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them.

"Your room is the first to the right after you go up the stairs. Your stuff is in it already, you can decorate it anyway you want." Vernon said as he unlocked the front door. "Your aunt is at the store, she should be back soon." Vernon told Kurt as he walked into the house.

Kurt nodded and went upstairs and noticed that there was only one open door, his. He entered and saw his boxes stacked next to the bed.

He jumped when Vernon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Your parents were good people." He told Kurt as he gave him a sympathetic smile. "The rest of your stuff is in storage." He told Kurt before going into one of the closed rooms.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the living room, Vernon and Petunia sat across from him on the couch.

"So you have a son?" Kurt asked them before taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"Yes, Dudley. He is a sweet boy. He is attending Smeltings this year." Petunia said.

"He's, what, 11?" Kurt asked setting his teacup down. Petunia nodded.

"I was told that you had two boys in your care." Kurt said. He noticed that both Petunia and Vernon went white.

"Yes well, He is going to St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys." Petunia said, making Kurt choke on his tea.

"He's a criminal?" Kurt asked incredulously. He quickly cleaned the tea off the table and thanked all he had that he didn't spill any on his clothes or the carpet.

"Yes well," Petunia said, clearly uncomfortable.

"How about you? How has your life been? We haven't heard from you or your family in years." Vernon said changing the subject.

Kurt looked down. "Mom died when I was nine, and then it was just my dad and me." Kurt said, holding back the tears he had thought he'd run out of.

"I'm sorry. My sister was an amazing person. I had always told her that she should have stayed here with us." Vernon said. Kurt just shook his head, lifting his eyes to meet his uncle's gaze. Kurt stayed silent as he glared. Vernon glared back with just as much intensity.

"Boys, please. Let's go out for dinner. We can talk more later." Petunia said as she stood up. The air had thickened considerably before both men turned away and got up. Vernon nodded before leading the way to the car.

* * *

Kurt had been in England for two weeks and today was his first day of school. It was brutal. He knew about American classes but he was behind on classes taught differently in Europe, like history and such. The day was long and time seemed to stretch. When he got back to the house, he was beat.

He entered the kitchen and saw his aunt standing over a turkey.

"Turkey for dinner?" Kurt asked. She nodded.

"You should start making healthier meals." Kurt said. The 'I don't think I could lose anymore people' went unsaid, but heard. Petunia turned away from the boy as she continued to prepare the bird. She decided that they needed more broccoli and less butter.

* * *

Kurt was in his room, he had painted it last week. The walls were now blue with a dark green carpet and dark blue curtains. His bed cover was dark green, just a shade lighter then the carpet.

He laid on his bed with his phone open. Puck had texted him at five. When Kurt did the math, he assumed that Puck texted him during his lunch break.

_Yo Fag. How you doing in the land of tweed?_

Kurt had laughed at the familiarity Puck gave him.

_Perfectly fine, Puckerman._

_Man you should have seen it! Finn and Rachel sang this song in glee today. It was totally wrong._

_Any song sung by those two is wrong._

_I mean like, they wore nun and priest clothes._

Kurt blinked. They did what? And he was just beginning to think Rachel wasn't heartless.

_Dude I gotta go. Lunch just ended. Puckzilla out!_

_Goodbye Puckerman. Kurt._

Kurt closed his phone only for it to buzz again.

_Hey Kurt._

Kurt was confused. David?

_Hello?_

_Um... It's me, David Karofsky._

Ah. Dave. Kurt still felt embarrassed because of his breakdown.

_Shouldn't you be getting to class?_

_I have a free period right now._

_Ah. So is there a reason you texted me?_

Kurt didn't mean to make it sound so rude, but he barely knew the guy.

_I need advice._

_What kind of advice?_

_I want to come out. _

Kurt was stunned. Did he read that right? _I want to come out._ Yep he definitely read that right.

_How? Or is that what you are asking?_

_Um... if it's not too much to ask. It is isn't it? I should just go. Bye._

_Dave! It's not too much. I am surprised yes, but it isn't too much._

_It's not?_

_No. Now can you call or do you want to do this via text?_

Kurt's phone rang. "Hello David." Kurt said as he answered.

"Hi. So... How did you do it? I mean how did you tell your dad?" Kurt could practically feel the flinch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think, I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I just told him. Are you outside?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I'm walking up the outside staircases. I would ask if you could be here but." Another flinch. "Well yeah. Can I call you tonight after I tell my parents?" Dave asked.

"So soon?" Kurt asked him.

He heard Dave sigh. "I figure if I do this tonight then I won't scare myself out of this." Dave said. Kurt nodded to himself.

"Good strategy. But by the time you tell your parents, it will be past midnight here." Kurt said. He heard Dave curse quietly to himself. "You can call me in the morning. Seven there is noon here. I should be at lunch for an hour so you can call then." Kurt said.

"Thanks. I have to go. Azimio is calling for me. Bye Kurt." Kurt smiled slightly.

"Goodbye, David." Kurt said before hanging up.

* * *

Kurt woke to his phone. "Hello?" He said groggily.

"Kurt?" A voice said, he could hear the tears. "She left us." More sobbing.

"David?" Kurt asked, more awake then he was a second before.

"She just packed up and left." More sobbing. Kurt could feel his heart breaking. He had nightmares of how his own mother would have reacted.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." Kurt told the sobbing hockey player. Kurt had never even seen the boy with a hurt look, much less actually crying. He heard David take a few deep breaths.

"I told my parents about me being gay." He said. He paused and didn't continue.

"And?" Kurt didn't want to force him, but he needed to get this out of his system as much as he could before he went to school in the morning.

"My mom screamed at me and my dad." He paused again. Kurt had to resist correcting his grammar. "She packed her things and left us. She said she wasn't coming back till I was 'Fixed'." Dave sobbed some more.

"I wish there was more I could do for then to just listen to you." Kurt told David.

"I have to go. I'm sorry for bothering you so late." Dave said.

"Do you mind if I told someone about you?" Kurt asked before David could hang up.

"Go ahead. Bye Kurt." Dave said. "Goodbye David." Kurt said before he hung up.

Kurt quickly called Puckerman, he was the first person who came to mind.

"Hello?" Puck answered.

"Puckerman. It's Kurt." Kurt said as he checked the time. 1:32.

"Hey Hummel. Isn't it like late there right now?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Very. I have a favor." Kurt said.

"You have a favor to ask from me?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Yes. I need you to keep a secret. That means no telling ANYONE!" Kurt said in a serious tone of voice, forcing the fact that he shouldn't tell anyone by raising his voice slightly.

"Okay, okay. My lips are sealed. Now what is the secret?" Kurt rolled his eyes again. Puck is just as much a gossip whore as a house wife.

"One of the other jocks is gay. He came out to me before I left, and he came out to his parents tonight." Kurt said. The other side of the line was silent.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry. Who? And how did it go?" Puck asked after another minute of silence.

"His mom packed up and left. She said that she won't come back till he was 'Fixed'." Kurt told Puck.

"That's harsh man. Why tell me this?" Puck asked.

"I need you to be there for David. I know that this is a lot to ask, but you were the first person I could think of who could keep a secret. Mercedes wouldn't because she doesn't like him. Finn would let it slip way too easily. And I just don't trust anyone else." Kurt said. The line was silent again.

"You trust me?" Puck asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." Kurt told him.

"What should I do? Do I just show up and tell him that you sent me?" Puck asked.

"I don't know. Just take his mind off of it. Get him to play games with you or something." Kurt said. "I hear Halo is a mind numbing game. At least it is for Finn." Kurt said.

"Some shooting at people and chips and he should forget everything, at least for awhile." Puck said.

"Don't forget the screaming at people." Kurt said. "Thanks Noah." Kurt said. The line went silent again.

"No problem Kurt. I won't tell anyone. And when you said David, did you mean Karofsky? Because if not, then I don't know any other David." Puck said.

"Yes Karofsky." Kurt knew that Dave probably meant someone there in England rather then Puck, but Kurt didn't care. Dave needed a friend that won't judge him. Puck never judged Kurt for being gay. No he picked on Kurt because Kurt dressed funny to him.

"I need sleep I have school in the morning. Good Bye Puckerman." Kurt said.

"Bye Hummel." Puck said before hanging up.

Kurt set his phone down and curled up on his bed. He had nightmares of his mother rejecting him, they changed to his aunt and uncle kicking him out when they found out.

* * *

**That was longer then I thought it would be. I hope you liked it! Read and Review! **

_**I noticed the date for his edit. 11-12-13! Awesome! I love date and time things. :)**_

**Mars**


	2. Even Kurts Need Sleep

**Hello! So here is another chapter for Kurt Dursley Hummel. I know I need to write more for my other stories but, meh. So this chapter has Glee episode Never Been Kissed. Sorta. I did the whole Rachel kissed Puckerman plot earlier because the whole Kurt/David thing is moot. ****It is a little boring, but he will meet Dudley hopefully in the next chapter. **

_**Edited 10-18-13**_

_**Edited 11-12-13**_

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Kurt was tired. His uncle had started to do exercises when Kurt told him that people really did that to keep in shape. Unfortunately Uncle Vernon had gotten Kurt to agree to do the exercises as well.

It isn't that Kurt was out of shape, but when you need to do the same thing over and over and over again because your uncle didn't want to to get ahead of him but was to slow to keep up with you, well it got Kurt a lot more exercise then training with Coach Sue, and that was a feat Kurt never thought could be accomplished.

Kurt lie on his bed, his phone open.

It's October and the Glee Club has decided to do The Rocky Horror Picture Show as a way to fund-raise, for what Kurt wasn't sure, Santana was very vague on that front. Speaking of Santana,

_Mr. Schue is so trying to get Miss Doe Eyes into the sack._

_Really? I thought Miss Pillsbury was dating the hot dentist._

_She is. I think Mr. Schue has a major case of Jealousy._

_Interesting. How is everything else going?_

_We got a new member. His name is Sam. I think he is trying to get into Quinn's pants._

_Does every guy you know want to get into someone's pants?_

_All but you sweet thing._

_Very flattering. Don't call me that._

_I have to go, Coach is helping with the play and has got us all working hard._

_Okay. Bye Satan._

_Bye Sweet Thing. _

Kurt hadn't heard from anyone but Santana, David and Puck for weeks. It seems that the rest have forgotten about him. Well not Brittney, who doesn't know how to work Skype. Brittney has been texting him random comments, mostly involving her cat.

Kurt decided to get up and see what was for dinner. His Aunt Petunia had gone to a woman's conference in France for the week, leaving Uncle Vernon and Kurt alone. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch, resting from all the exercise he had done not an hour before.

"What would you like for dinner, we have the ingredients for fruit salad or chicken salad sandwiches." Kurt told his uncle.

"What is fruit salad?" Vernon asked his nephew.

"It is lettuce with cottage cheese, fruit cocktail and Ritz crackers on top." Kurt told him. Uncle Vernon thought for a second before nodding.

"Fruit Salad sounds good." He told Kurt. Kurt nodded back before going to the kitchen and making them both a plate.

They ate at the table in silence.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning when Kurt got a call. "Hello?" Kurt asked groggily.

"Hi Kurt! I waited to call you till now cause I thought you would have just finished school now." The bright voice of Brittney said. Kurt checked the clock, 2:13,

"I think you misheard Satan when you asked about time change." Kurt told the over-excited blonde girl.

"I didn't ask Santana, I looked it up myself!" Brittney told Kurt. Kurt could tell that Brittney was excited that she was able to do something like that all by herself.

"Um, Sweety, I think you misread the time zones. It's 2 in the morning over here." Kurt told the girl.

"But the time change website said that the time was five hours ahead." Brittney said. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Yes Brittney. So whats up with you?" Kurt asked the girl. They talked for a few hours, actually they talked till Kurt had to wake-up for his before school routine.

"I have to go to school and you need to go to sleep." Kurt told the girl, who was yawning as they talked.

"Okay. Bye Kurty." Brittney said.

"Goodbye, Sweety. Good night." Kurt said. Brittney hung-up and Kurt started his routine.

* * *

It was 12:30, half way through lunch for Kurt on Tuesday, when Kurt's phone rang. Thanking all he had that no one was anywhere near him when he saw Rachel's name on his screen.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Kurt Hi! I haven't called. I'm sorry but everything has been hectic with the canceled play and getting Sam into Glee and all." Rachel said in one breath.

"It's okay Rachel. Santana, Brittney and Puckerman have been keeping me in the loop." Kurt told her.

"I notice that you haven't said Finn or Mercedes." Rachel commented.

"Nope. I haven't heard from them since my first day here." Kurt told Rachel, hiding his hurt.

"Well I decided to tell you this before anyone else because I think you need to know but I didn't want to wake you up last night so I waited to call you till now-" Rachel was cut off by Kurt.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Rachel huffed.

"David Karofsky has joined Glee. He came in right before Glee started and auditioned. He was terrific. He sang Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé." Rachel told him.

"Rachel, I need to finish my lunch. I'll call you tonight at five, that should be you lunchtime. Bye." Kurt hung up before giving Rachel a chance to talk.

Kurt quickly dialed David's number.

"Hello?" A groggy Dave answered.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to audition for Glee?" Kurt asked with an accusatory hint to his voice.

"Kurt? I'm sorry but it slipped my mind." David said.

"Fine. I have to go. Goodbye Dave." Kurt said before hanging up.

Dave stared at the phone in his hand before shrugging and going back to sleep, only to be awoken by his alarm clock not two minutes later.

* * *

Kurt had a black cloud above his head for the rest of the day. Students and teachers alike did everything to avoid the depressed teen. Kurt felt like crap. His friends are forgetting him, in some cases they have forgotten him already. David even kept him out of the loop. Santana has yet to call him, as well as Puckerman. Kurt has been talking to Brittney every Friday at 2am. But his near brother hasn't called, his 'best' friend hasn't called hell no one but the three he never thought would call him in a million years has call him, Brittney not included.

It was killing him inside. He can't wait till the end of school, then he could meet his little cousin and his cousin.

That will get confusing, Kurt mused, to call Harry 'the delinquent' Potter his little cousin's cousin. Meh, He'll just have to call him his cousin. It will be easier. So Kurt can't wait till summer, so he can meet his little cousins.

* * *

Rachel called Kurt in a frenzy.

"Rachel calm down." Kurt told her. Kurt felt like he was going to die of sleep deprivation.

"He slept with Santana!" Rachel told Kurt.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Finn." Rachel sounded like she was about to cry.

"When?!" Kurt asked with a squeak.

"Last year when we weren't dating." Rachel muttered.

"Uh Rachel. Yeah, I knew that. Why are you freaking out?" Kurt asked.

"He told me he didn't!" Rachel told him.

"And he is a typical teenage male, he tell girls what they want to hear so they don't get hurt." Kurt told her, bending the truth just a bit, or playing with words, either way he wasn't entirely truthful.

"You think so?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I know so. If he had meant to hurt you in anyway, he would have told you that he had sex with Santana instead of he didn't." Kurt told her.

"Thank You! You saved me from kissing Puck." Rachel said. Kurt paused.

"Uh. Rachel. How did I save you from kissing Puck?" Kurt asked the crazy diva.

"I was going to make out with Puck to make Finn jealous." Rachel said. Kurt face palmed.

"You know that that would have ruined any chance you would have had with Finn right?" Kurt asked her. He could feel her turn red over the phone. He smirked.

"Didn't think of that did you? Now hang up. I need sleep!" Kurt said before hanging up on her.

Rachel just set the phone down and laid on her bed deep in thought. If she did go ahead and make out with Puck, then she would be no better then Quinn. Rachel shuddered and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? I know nothing about the educational system of London so I looked it up and this is what I got. If I am wrong on anything please tell me. I am American so I don't go to school in London and I never have. I need to work on other stories so it will be a bit before I can work on this one. Plus I will hopefully be doing the National Novel Writing Month thingy, is that what it's called?**

**Read/Review! **

**Mars**


	3. Phone Calls

**Hi! So... I have 25 followers for this story! So I decided to write another chapter! Yay! Ok so I have yet to update any other story, so if you are following any of my other ones, just know that I am going with what I got and right now that is KDH sorry. Anyways. I explained a little about Glee member neglect which poor Kurty was getting. I hope it is satisfactory. I got one question, read it at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Edit 10-22-2013**_

_**Edit 11-12-13**_

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Kurt was lying on his stomach on his bed. He hasn't talked to anyone in the past few days, except when a teacher asked him something which was rare. It was Wednesday at 9:04pm. He didn't want to get up when his laptop beeped, but he did in the end when it wouldn't stop.

He opened it and noticed someone calling him on Skype.

"Hello?" He said when the video came up. It was the Glee Club. He didn't see Mr. Schue in the background but he did see an older woman.

"Guys?" Kurt said surprised.

"Hi Kurt!" Brittney said with excitement.

"We wanted to tell you something." Mercedes said with a guilty look to her face. "I couldn't call you." She told Kurt. Kurt felt hurt. Mercedes didn't look much better then Kurt felt.

"It hurt too much. You are gone. I knew that if I called you then I would forget and then it would have ended on a bad note." Mercedes said bowing her head.

Kurt nodded slightly, now that he thought about it, he could see that happening. He looked at Finn who was looking down at the ground with a frown. "Kurt..." Finn started. He didn't look up.

"I wanted to call, but I wasn't sure you had the same number at first, then Puck told me that you did... Then I just couldn't." Finn looked up at Kurt.

"I didn't know what to say." He told him. Puck pat his friend on the back.

"We prepared this song for you." Finn told Kurt.

The Glee Club sang Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On.

Kurt felt tears falling down his face. The members of Glee Club were all grinning. "We miss you Kurt!" They all said at the same time. David was grinning just as big as the rest of them.

"I miss you all as well." Kurt told them, breaking into his own grin. His uncle, who had lost a bit of weight already, appeared at the door to Kurt's room.

"I heard you crying. Are you okay?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. The Glee Club chuckled a bit and wiped, mostly Tina and Rachel, away any tears that they felt.

"Uncle Vernon. I am fine thank you. This is the Glee Club. They decided to call as a group." Kurt said as he pointed at the screen. His uncle walked further into the room.

"Glee Club, this is my Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon, Glee Club. They are my friends from my old school." Kurt told him. Vernon looked at the group with a blank face. Kurt didn't know what was going through his head.

"Hey Kurt. We know that you need sleep and we need to get home so we are going to sign-off now." Rachel told him.

"We also sent you the video of the song we just sang." Artie told him before waving.

"BYE!" They all called out. Finn came forward to turn off the video but before he did he smiled to Kurt.

"I'll call you tomorrow little bro." He said, making Kurt laugh. They both knew that if Burt had survived they would have eventually become step brothers.

"Bye Finn. Talk to you tomorrow." The video feed cut off.

* * *

Since that day, Kurt has talked to Finn and Mercedes everyday. Artie called twice a week at the least and the rest, not including the ones who didn't loose contact, once every week at the least. Kurt got texts from all his friends nearly everyday.

It was nearing Christmas now. The New Directions won Sectionals. Dave made friends with one of the Dalton Warblers, Blaine something-or-other. Coach Sue became principle. Coach Sue married herself. And so much more.

Kurt also found out that his Uncle despised most of his friends, says that they aren't 'normal'. Kurt also found out that his aunt and uncle hate anything not normal. Yeah Kurt was never going to tell them now. He doesn't think being gay is 'normal' to them. Kurt hates remembering finding out about his uncles dislike for anything 'Freakish'.

FLASHBACK

_Uncle Vernon got up and left Kurt's room. He went straight to his own room. _

_After a minute or two, Kurt could hear raised voices coming from his aunt and uncles room. He went to check it out. He pressed his ear up to the door and was just able to make out the words, muffled a bit. _

_"Freaks! His friends are freaks!" His uncle said, probably trying to convince his aunt. _

_"Not like Lily? Right?" His aunt asked. 'Who is Lily?' Kurt thought to himself. _

_"Maybe. I don't think so. Just regular freaks. One of them was dressed in a black funeral dress." His uncle told her. 'Why are they discussing my friends? And Tina's dress was far from funeral. It was more vampire.' Kurt mused to himself while his aunt and uncle kept to their thoughts. _

_"I'm just glad Kurt isn't a freak like them." Kurt froze. His uncle just confirmed his fears, they will hate Kurt if he told them. Kurt went back to his own room and cried himself to sleep._

END FLASHBACK

Kurt later mused that his wardrobe has been more masculine since he came here.

He still wore designer jeans and shirts, but they weren't accented with belts, broaches, necklaces, bracelets or any of the other hundred or so accessories Kurt owns.

All of his accessories are in several boxes in storage. Kurt didn't have room to keep them in his room. Now that Kurt has heard his uncle admit... well sorta, that he would kick him out if he tells them, he is glad he couldn't use his more... extravagant accessories.

Kurt was broken from thought when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Kurt said as he sat up on his bed. His uncle opened the door.

"I'm going to pick up Dudley in the morning. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Uncle Vernon asked Kurt.

"I think I will stay and get some sleep. Brittney is going to call me in an hour and she had something to talk to me about." Kurt told him. Uncle Vernon nodded and left the room, closing the door a little harder then needed, probably because Kurt mentioned one of his 'Freak' friends. Kurt chuckled to himself. He remembered when his uncle answered his phone when he left it at the house when he went shopping with Aunt Petunia.

He walked into the house to see a blue faced Uncle Vernon and his phone on the floor, a small picture of Brittney on the screen and soft sobbing sounds coming from it.

Kurt rushed into the house and dropped the bags near the wall before grabbing his phone and leading his uncle to a chair in the kitchen. Kurt had found out that when his uncle answered the phone, Brittney thought he had kidnapped Kurt and it snowballed from there.

Moral of the story? Never let Uncle Vernon answer the phone.

Kurt laid back on his bed and pulled the blankets around him. He liked to keep his room cool just so he could do this without sweating.

Today was the last day of school for the next week or so because of holidays and such. He would be talking to his friends more often now thanks to that fact. The only thing that has him worried is his young cousin. Will he be like his parents? Will he be the 'Sweet boy' Aunt Petunia said he was? Oh well. He'll just find out tomorrow won't he.

* * *

Kurt was on his bed, in a deep sleep, when his door banged open.

"Who are you!" A small voice yelled at him. Kurt just rolled over and buried himself deeper into his quilt. The brat didn't let it go and jumped onto the bed, right onto Kurt's stomach.

"OW!" Kurt yelled as the boy was jerked out of his sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kurt yelled as he struggled out of the sheets, which tangled up in his feet causing him to trip and land on the floor.

An obnoxious laugh came from his bed. Kurt got up from his position on the floor and stood towering over the fat boy.

"Get out of my room." Kurt told the boy with barely controlled rage. The boy laughed.

"Make me." He told Kurt and laughed again. Kurt smiled at the boy, before slowly getting closer to the bed. The boy stilled his laughing, he froze and a look of horror was now etched onto his face.

"Get. Out. Of my. ROOM!" Kurt yelled the last word out when he was face to face to the young boy. They boy was so startled he fell off the bed backwards and hit his head hard on the thinly carpeted floor. Kurt heard the thunk and rushed around the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him as he helped him to his feet, maneuvering them to the door at the same time.

"I'm fine." The boy grumbled.

"Good." Kurt said before pushing the boy out of the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Kurt got back into bed and pulled the blankets, which he grabbed from the floor, around him. He checked the clock before he slipped back into sleep, 9:29am. 'damn. I just went to bed two hours ago.' Kurt thought to himself before cursing the boy once more and falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Meh? **

**Okay so my question was Do you want Vernon to get a call from Sue? I have a couple of things I want her to say, but I'm not sure if I should do it... Also, it will be a bit before I would add it to the story, like five or six or something like that amount of chapters. **

**Please Read/Review! Also Please Ship Read/Review! I just wanted to say that... ever since I wrote it like/this I have been wanting to say that.**

**Mars**


	4. Kurt's Cousin Dudley

**'ello! So 'ow ar' you. My accent sucks. Oh well. It's a good thing I am not adding the accents here huh. Anyways. I got another chapter. I'm sorry but I won't be able to fit in the Sue/Vernon phone call. Sorry for that.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Edit 11-12-13**_

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Kurt woke slowly. His stomach felt a little sore and he had a headache. He sat up and looked at the time. 2:26pm. Kurt blinked then rubbed his eyes in an exasperated manner. His phone rang.

"Hello." Kurt said sharply.

"Hey Kurt. Are you okay?" David asked the boy.

"Yes. Just tired." He told David.

"I thought it was like 2pm over there." David said in confusion.

"It is. I just talked with Brittney till 7 this morning, then some kid woke me up at nine by jumping on my stomach." Kurt said. He didn't even realize what he said.

"Some kid?" David did.

"Oh my gaga. My cousin is here and I threw him out of my room. What a great first impression." Kurt groaned.

"Well, to be honest, jumping on you wasn't great for his image either." David said.

Kurt groaned again. "So why are you calling. Not to be rude or anything, but it's early, for you anyways." Kurt said as he started to get dressed. He put his phone on speaker.

"Oh. I got a date tonight!" David said with excitement.

"Really? With who?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine. Well, it's just dinner with friends but it's as close to a date as I can get so..." David said, his voice getting less excited as he spoke.

"You want to impress him." Kurt said when he sat down and grabbed his phone.

"Yes. I need an outfit and you are awesome with outfits, so I was wondering, you know, if I can Skype you later and we can go through my closet." David said His voice pleading with Kurt to say yes.

"Okay. Call me two hours before your date, I use the term loosely, and I will help you choose an outfit." Kurt said.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye David." Kurt said when he smelled the food.

"Bye Kurt and thanks." They hung up. Kurt got up and when to the door. Locked. Kurt groaned again and hung his head as he unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened, his back was straight and his head held high, like he always held himself, and he walked with purpose.

Kurt made it down the stairs and into the kitchen without running into his cousin. But once he got there he found out why. Salad was for lunch. It was loaded salad, but salad nonetheless. His cousin, Dudley if Kurt remembered right, was whining to his mom.

"I don't want salad! I want food!" He whined. Kurt could feel his eye twitch. He checked his posture before striding into the kitchen.

"Hello Aunt Petunia. I am sorry for sleeping in so late." He told her. His cousin turned toward him.

"Who are you?" He asked Kurt accusingly. Kurt blinked, why does he make it seem like Kurt is a criminal?

"My name is Kurt. I am Uncle Vernon's nephew. Meaning I am your older cousin." He told Dudley like he was talking to a baby, without making it seem that he was mocking him.

"oh." Was all Dudley could say.

"So what is that delicious smell?" Kurt asked his aunt.

"Boiled eggs." His aunt said as she started to slice the warm eggs.

"I heard you talking in your room." Dudley said. Petunia froze.

"Yes. I was talking to David. He is my friend from my old school." Kurt told the 11 year-old. Petunia unfroze and smiled. David had talked with Petunia and Vernon on a couple occasions, mainly for Kurt's birthday, which is coming up. Vernon and Petunia gave David their address so they could send surprise presents to Kurt.

"He your boyfriend?" Dudley asked with a mocking voice.

Petunia accidentally crushed and egg between her fingers.

"No. He needs help for a party tonight. He needs to impress someone." Kurt said with a smirk. Petunia washed her hands in the sink.

"Why don't you go and talk in Dudley's room. You can play on one of Dudley's new games." Petunia said as she continued making the late lunch. Kurt nodded and turned around, only to be pushed to the side as his cousin rushed up the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes before following him at a slower pace.

When Kurt got to the room he heard the opening theme to Borderlands. Kurt blanched, his aunt and uncle bought their 11 year-old son Borderlands! Kurt hid his surprise and walked into the room. Dudley sat on his bed controller in hand, another controller sat on the floor in front of the bed.

"Come on lets play!" Dudley said with a grin. Kurt noticed that it was the same grin Finn had when he thought he could beat Kurt at video games. Kurt gave a predatory smirk. He sat on the floor with his back to the bed and his legs crossed.

* * *

Kurt left Dudley lying on the floor crying. Dudley tried to hit Kurt when Kurt beat Dudley once again at one of Dudley's self given tasks, such as the first to die loses and the first to kill twenty wins.

Kurt quickly pinned Dudley underneath him and forced the brat to apologize. Kurt then left the boy crying, though unharmed, on the floor as he went to his own room to wait for David.

* * *

Kurt was on his bed when a soft knock came from his door.

"Come in." Kurt said. Dudley walked in.

"Hi." Dudley said with his head bent.

"Why are you here?" He asked more sincerely then he had any other time he asked. Kurt smiled. He patted the bed next to him.

"Sit." He told his cousin, who looked up and saw his cousin smile. He nodded and sat next to Kurt.

"Are you gonna stay for long?" Dudley asked. Kurt's smile became sad.

"Yes. I will be here until I go off to college." Kurt told him. Dudley looked at him for an explanation but before Kurt could say more his laptop beeped.

Kurt opened it and saw that David was calling him via Skype.

"Hello David." Kurt said when the video started.

"Hi Kurt. Thanks again for this." David said. Dudley sat cross-legged on Kurt's bed. Kurt turned the camera to look at Dudley.

"This is my cousin Dudley." He told David.

"Hi." Dudley said. David nodded to him.

"So did you go through your closet?" Kurt asked.

* * *

An hour later had Dudley lying next to Kurt on the bed and watching as Kurt instructed David on how to put together a decent outfit with a limited wardrobe.

"So who are you trying to impress?" Dudley finally asked the question that has been on his mind.

"You wouldn't know them." Kurt told him after a minute.

"Are they cute?" Dudley asked. He has heard of this from Piers, because of Piers' older siblings.

"Completely." David said with a dreamy look. Kurt has noticed something and he finally figured out what it was.

"You have lost weight." Kurt looked at David. David blushed.

"Uh... yes. I just. Well I wanted to look good for when I finally asked him out and well I just lost it." David said in rapid-fire. Kurt almost couldn't understand him.

"What? It sounded like a blur." Dudley said. Kurt sighed in relief that he didn't make out the whole 'asked him out' part.

"He's just nervous. Don't you need to go soon?" Kurt asked David.

"Crap. I'll call you later, tell you how it went. Bye guys." David said before tuning off his computer.

* * *

It has been 2 days since the 'date'. It was now the day before Kurt's birthday. December 20th, Sagittarius. Kurt didn't think that he could be so bored.

He was just lying on his bed. He didn't feel like surfing the web or reading. He didn't want to watch TV or cook. Cleaning sounded promising, but this house was so clean Kurt couldn't find anything to clean. He heard a soft shout coming from his cousins room, he's probably playing video games. Kurt lifted his head. Video games sounded like a plan.

Kurt got up and left his room. He knocked on his cousins door and walked in without waiting for a reply.

"Hey. Want a another gun?" Kurt asked as he saw his cousin be killed by the alien dog things on Borderlands.

"Sure! Grab a controller." Dudley said as he continued the game. They played for awhile before the door bell rang.

Kurt didn't think much of the bell and continued to shoot the things that started to swarm them. Neither of them thought about it till the heard a very angry voice.

"What do you mean not welcome here!" Kurt dropped the remote in shock. He knew that voice.

"I am his coach! I am welcome where ever he lives!" The voice continued.

"His coach! Coach of what!" His uncle asked in a raised voice. Kurt got up off the floor and rushed down the steps, his cousin hot on his tail.

"Coach Sue!" Kurt called out when he made it to the bottom of the stairs. Standing in the doorway was Coach Sue Sylvester and the unholy trinity. Behind them by the car was the rest of the Glee Club including Mr. Schue!

"What are you doing here." Kurt asked her.

"Well Lady Face I have it in good authority from my spy network that it's your birthday tomorrow. I gathered all the freaks and geeks from your old Glee Club and threw them onto a flight so you wouldn't have to spend your birthday with a whale, a mini whale and a giraffe." Sue told Kurt. Uncle Vernon tuner an ugly shade of purple.

"You can't just come to someones home and insult them in front of anyone watching." Vernon said. Petunia hung back in the doorway to the kitchen and rubbed her neck. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She does that to everyone." Kurt told his uncle.

"Well don't just leave us standing out here. Invite us in." Sue said as she pushed her way into the house.

"It's a nice place you got here Mrs. Giraffe. It's so Blah." Sue said as she walked into the living room.

"I'm so sorry for her. Will Schuester, I was Kurt's Spanish teacher at his old school I also coached Glee Club." Will said when he walked in. He shook Vernon's hand before rushing into the living room when he heard Brittney ask about a vase.

Dudley looked at the group that just walked through the door. First was a scary woman in a tracksuit. Next was a blonde girl that looked down at him even though he was on the stairs, followed by two girls with their pinkies interlocked.

Next was an Asian girl pushing a boy with glasses in a wheelchair. After them was a really tall boy and a short girl with a weird nose. Then another Asian, this one a guy, and a guy with a mo-hawk walked in with a boy with huge lips.

A black girl walked in next followed by an old guy with a funny chin, who stopped to talk with Dudley's father, and a small red haired woman. Finally David walked in and stepped next to Kurt.

All the people who walked in, besides the tracksuit woman, gave his cousin a hug and an early 'happy birthday' or 'surprise'. Except for David. David hugged Kurt and whispered something that Dudley couldn't hear.

Then he smiled a heart melting smile, well it melted Dudley's heart. Dudley's breath was gone. He couldn't breath, David was a lot cuter in person. Dudley stilled, he just thought that a boy was cute. Dudley's face lit up and he ran into his room closing his door as softly as he could, he wouldn't be able to handle talking right now.

* * *

**Ha. So how was it? Did I disappoint you with the whole no Sue/Vernon phone call thing? Well how did you like it when I decided to just send them to Europe? I had fun writing this. In my head Canon Dudley is gay so... He has a crush on David! XD I love it. Do you love it? Harry will not be Gay just so you know. Ron might be, maybe, it depends. I don't want to have him and Dudley together, but I want Draco to be straight in this so who would I pair him up with? Maybe Kurt. I liked the Ron/Kurt thing I have in Glee Magically. Maybe. Oooo Yes. I like that. Well I always was a fan of age different couples. Anyways stop Reading this and Review Please!**

**Mars**


	5. Birthday Wishes

**Hi! So I am awesome and I got another chapter out. I think I will change it from Harry/Ginny to Harry/Sarah (Puck's little sister) Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Edit 11-12-13**_

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed. David, Mercedes and Finn sat with him. Rachel sat on the desk chair and Brittney, Santana, Puck and Dudley sat on the floor.

The rest of the group went back to their hotel to unpack and eat.

"Why did you guy's come?" Kurt asked his friends.

"Coach Sue told us to pack our bags and have our parents sign the permission slip. We didn't know where we were going." Rachel said.

"I convinced my dads that this would be a great opportunity and something I could add to my college application." She told Kurt.

"Dads?" Dudley asked as he looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"I have two gay dads." She told him.

"You are okay with that, because of Kurt right?" Brittney asked. Dudley looked at the girl then at Kurt then back at the girl.

"Kurt's gay?" Dudley asked with wide eyes and his head tilted to the side. Everyone but Kurt blanched at Dudley.

"No way. Kurt is awesome, and dad said that gay people aren't awesome. Kurt can't be gay." Dudley said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Finn was confused. No one had ever thought Kurt was straight, well except for that one time with Mercedes, but that was denial at it's finest.

"You didn't know? Kurt has never hid it...most of the time." Finn said. Dudley still kept up his pouting.

"Hey bud, Kurt is awesome, but he is also gay. Just because someone is gay doesn't mean they aren't awesome." David said. Dudley instantly brightened. A grin was plastered to his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Now why don't you go and see if your mom needs any help with dinner. I'm sure you can help her." David said with a smile. Dudley nodded quickly and dashed out of the room.

"Whoa." Kurt said as he watched his cousin run. Out of the four days he has known his cousin, he knew for a fact that the boy hates doing chores and cooking and anything productive.

"Your cousin is..." Santana said.

"I think he has a crush on Dave." Brittney said.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel asked.

"He had the same look on his face that Finn has when you ask him to do something." Brittney told them.

Finn blushed and Rachel's smile fell. Everyone else laughed. Kurt loved this. His friends here with him, his birthday tomorrow. Everything is looking spectacular.

* * *

Kurt and his female friends stood arm and arm as they went from store to store on Kurt's big day. The male members of New Directions followed as they talked about a new game that has come out. Dudley was attached to David's side. Everyone still joked about it with David.

'Starting a little young Dave?' Puck had asked when Dudley first grabbed David's arm. David blushed and everyone laughed. Dudley has no idea what they were talking about and just followed.

"Let's stop for lunch." Rachel said when she saw a small cafe. They all agreed and settled into a couple tables pulled together.

Dudley watched them interact. It was different to what he was used to. He noticed that the skinny dark girl started to insult the others but the others just took it as compliments. The blonde girl that linked pinkies would usually say something completely random. The other blonde would shift her attention between the mo-hawk guy, the tall guy and the guy with big lips. Kurt would listen to the black girl talk and add something every once in a while. The Asian couple would hold hands and talk to others. And everyone would take turns pushing the guy in the wheel chair.

"So Dudley. How is school?" Quinn asked. She was curious as to the whole 'my cousin is a nightmare' story Kurt gave them. Dudley hasn't been a nightmare, but Brittney said it was because he had a crush on Dave.

"It's good." Dudley said, ducking his head from them.

"No bullies or anything?" Santana asked. She had a feeling that mini whale isn't an innocent little kid, or not as innocent as his parents seem to think. Dudley kept his head down and mumbled a "no". Santana got her answer.

The rest of the day went quite well in Kurt's opinion. They finished shopping, went home, got cake and ice cream and had a movie marathon in Kurt's room before the others had to leave.

"Bye guys." Kurt said as he got a hug from everyone. They are leaving first thing in the morning.

"We'll miss you Kurt." Mercedes said. They had to wait for David before they could leave.

David and Dudley were up in Dudley's room.

"Hey. I know about being a bully." David told Dudley as he knelt in front of him. Dudley showed his surprise.

"Yes. I was the biggest bully at my school. Kurt helped me. I don't think you need to hurt others. Just do the best you can in school and what not. Just remember that in ten years, what do you want to remember about yourself? Do you want to remember a kid who enjoyed hurting others? Or a kid who got top grades and made something of himself?" David asked him.

"The second one." Dudley said. David grinned.

"Then get in shape. Take up a sport or something, it will help if have an outlet. Then study. It might be boring but in the long run, it will be worth the time." David told the boy.

"Now I have to go. But I expect a good report from Kurt when we talk okay? I only want to hear good things from you." David said. Dudley hugged him and nodded vigorously.

"I will thank you David!" Dudley said into David's jacket.

* * *

David left with the others. They were gone by lunchtime the next day. Dudley was in his room and he wasn't answering anyone's knocks. They decided to leave him be for the day.

Dudley was in his room with all his school books spreed out around him, pencils pens and notebooks were scattered here and there. He was deep into a history book. Dudley didn't know that school work could be so interesting.

* * *

Kurt sat on his own bed and started to do his own winter break homework. He was in the middle of a math problem when he heard the knock on his door.

"Come in." Kurt said, not looking up from his math homework.

"Kurt? Can you help me with this?" Dudley asked as he held out his work. Kurt was stunned. Dudley doing schoolwork? Willingly? That in and of itself was strange, but asking for help? Now that was a miracle.

"Sure what did you need?" Kurt wasn't going to discourage the boy.

* * *

Dudley joined Kurt and Vernon in their exercises. The three could be found in the backyard every day at 4:30pm doing different exercises and telling each other stories to pass the time.

Dudley decided to take up boxing, like his dad did when he was younger. The two Dursley's lost a lot of weight in the 2 weeks Dudley had off of school. But it was back to school for him and Kurt.

* * *

After a few weeks Kurt receives a video from Glee that makes him laugh out loud in the middle of lunch making the other students look at the strange transfer funny.

Adam Crawford was intrigued by the newly 17 year-old. At nineteen Adam was helping out with the music classes till he got into the school he wanted in America. He found the male countertenor to be refreshing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked as he sat next to the still chuckling brunette. Wordlessly Kurt hands his phone to the other boy and presses play.

On the screen was a halftime show of an american football game. The players were dressed as zombies, both the football players and the cheerleaders. They did a mash up of Thriller and Heads Will Roll. After that, the players played the game still in their zombie outfits, creeping the other team out and winning the game.

"That was some game." Adam said with a smile.

"Yes." Kurt said as he took his phone back and started to reply.

"Names Adam Crawford." Adam said as he held his hand out.

Kurt looked up and saw the handsome boy in front of him. "Kurt Hummel." Kurt said and they shook hands.

The two became friends, meeting each other for lunch sometimes or just hanging out after school was over.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on his bed, his laptop open to Facebook. Kurt's phone buzzed.

_Hey Kurt! _

_Hi Noah._

_So... I have a request._

_Oh? What kind of request?_

_I like this girl but I don't know what to sing to her._

_What were you planning?_

_Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen._

_No! Don't even think about singing that song!_

_Why?_

_It is insulting to women._

_Ok. Then what should I sing?_

_First who is the girl you like?_

_Lauren Zizes. _Puck sent a picture of her.

_Okay. How about something simple?_

_Um... how simple? Like Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars simple? Or Stop and Stare by One Republic simple?_

_Bruno Mars._

_Cool thanks. I gotta go. See you later Hummel_

_Bye Puckerman._

Kurt flipped his phone shut. What would they do without him?

* * *

Kurt later finds out that David had his heart ripped out when Blaine sang a song for someone else right in front of him, when Blaine was the one to invite David in the first place.

"Naive child." Kurt said out load when he received the text.

"Who?" Adam asked as they ate their lunch.

"Blaine. He invited my friend, who has crush on him, to go to the gap so he could sing to his crush." Kurt told him.

"Isn't that good?" Adam asked, coming to the same conclusion as everyone else, that is that the friend must have been the crush why else would they be invited.

"It would be if he had sang to him. Instead he sings to some employee at a tacky clothing store as David watched on." Kurt said, anger laced into every word he said. Adam shakes his head.

"That's rough." He told Kurt. Kurt nodded before texting a mile a minute to his friends.

* * *

Kurt is now 100% sure that his friends are hopeless. Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn who cheated on Rachel who cheat on Finn with Puck who cheated on Lauren with Rachel. Wow.

And all this was released by Santana who started to date Sam to make Brittney jealous who is dating Artie who is trying to make Tina jealous who is dating Mike who is clueless to everything going on around him. Yep his friends will never learn. He is actually surprised that they are all still friends. But that is just another week in the life of the New Directions.

* * *

**So? How was it? I think this chapter is Meh myself. Adam Price is Adam from the fourth season. You know f****ounder of the Adam's Apples.**** He doesn't have a last name in the series so I gave him one. Hope you like it! **

**Small edit. Some one informed me that Adam does indeed have a last name on the show, so I changed it! Thanks!**

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	6. Dudley's cousin Harry

**I know this is short. But I need to get working on my novel for NaNoWriMo. I hope you like it! Also. Can you guess who is in this chapter? It starts with an H... **

**Yep It's Hedwig!**

_**Edit 10-27-2013 I fixed it up and added a part.**_

_**Edit 11-12-13. I added another bit!**_

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Kurt was talking to Brittney on his phone, when there was a knock on his door.

"Brittney I have to go, I'll call you later." Kurt told her.

"Okay Kurty. Bye."

"Goodbye Sweety." Kurt said as he hung up.

"Come in." Kurt said. He looked at his clock. 8:68am. Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock again. 8:58am. Damn, he had talked to Brittney for hours and now his eyes were betraying him.

"Hi!" Dudley said as he walked in. "I'm back!." He said as he rushed into the room.

"School's over already?" Kurt asked. Kurt knew it was over, his own year ended not two days earlier.

"Yep. Dad went to go pick up Harry already." Dudley told Kurt.

"Oh. So tell me about him." Kurt said and Dudley curled up on the bed next to him. "He is small, scrawny. Like you." He told Kurt.

"He has glasses. He isn't as bad as mum and dad say he is." He told Kurt. Kurt hummed in agreement, almost nothing is as his aunt and uncle says it is. Take Dudley for example, until he met David, Dudley was a pain in the neck.

"So what happened with Glee while I was gone?" Dudley asked.

"Well, they had to write their own songs, they put on a concert, Prom, Coach Sue's sister died. They sent a video of the funeral if you want to see it. And the club went to New York. Other then that just the norm for them." Kurt told his cousin.

"I'd like to see the video. I don't know what to do." Dudley said.

"I sent them a card, but that is all, I can't really do much from another continent." Kurt told him. Dudley nodded and Kurt went to his laptop to get the video.

* * *

The door opened and Harry walked in, Hedwig in hand, and put his stuff in the cupboard.

"You can put your things in your room." Vernon said, completely surprising the young boy. Harry nodded and took his stuff up stairs. He heard his cousin playing games in his room. He quickly placed all his things in the plain room. He sat on his bed.

A knock came from his door, surprising him, no one in this house knocked on his door.

"Uh... come in?" Harry said. And to his surprise Dudley opened the door and walked in.

"Hi." Dudley said.

"Hi?" Harry said as he backed up from the, now only slightly chunky, boy.

"How was school?" Dudley asked.

"Why are you in here?" Harry asked before he covered his mouth with his hands.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for being a bully. It was wrong. Want to meet Kurt?" Dudley asked him. Harry was confused so he nodded. Dudley grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the room. Harry looked for something to grab and without thinking grabbed Hedwig's cage.

Dudley pulled him up to the guest room.

"Why here?" Harry asked. Dudley smiled then knocked.

"Come in." Came a feminine voice. Dudley grabbed Harry's hand again and pulled him into the room. Harry looked around in awe. The room looks nothing like it did when Harry left.

"Hi." The voice from earlier said and another chuckled.

"It seems that your room has put another poor soul into a state of shock." The other voice said.

"David!" Dudley said as he rushed to the laptop that Harry just noticed. He sat next to a boy that Harry just noticed as well.

"Hi. You must be Harry. I'm Kurt, Uncle Vernon was my moms brother." Kurt said. Harry had noticed the difference in his uncle as well as in his cousin.

"So you live here?" Harry asked. Kurt smiled and nodded. Both boys ignored the conversation Dudley was having with David. Kurt and Harry left the room.

"That is a beautiful owl. Is she tame?" Kurt asked as he looked into the cage still hanging from Harry's hand. "Oh yes. She is very tame. But Uncle Vernon told me not to let her loose in the house." Harry told Kurt.

"Why don't we put her in your room and give her something to eat. I'm sure you haven't fed her since before you left the train. Uncle Vernon doesn't like animals much." Kurt said as they headed to Harry's room.

"Your room is so, plain." Kurt said when they entered. "We will have to do something about that. How does dark red sound?" Kurt said.

"I think green would match better though." Kurt said.

Harry watched as Kurt planned his whole bedroom. He sat at the desk and let Hedwig out of her cage. She landed on the back of the chair and watched Kurt with just as much confusion as Harry, just for a different reason as Harry.

"I think I need to see your wardrobe before I make any changes with your room. Do you always wear your school uniform?" Kurt asked Harry. Harry blinked then looked down at his white shirt and slacks.

"I didn't think I should change. Since I wasn't going anywhere after." Harry said. Kurt nodded.

"Well. Let's go check on Dudley." Kurt said. They left the room, and Hedwig, and went to Kurt's room to see Dudley still talking to David. Kurt closed the door silently and the two boy started down the stairs.

"So, want to help me make lunch? Aunt Petunia went to a convention thing in London. She won't be back for a week." Kurt told Harry.

"But Aunt Petunia never goes to those things." Harry said.

"I found a brochure a week after I got here and convinced her to go, She loved it and has been going ever since." Kurt said when they reached the bottom.

The two boys talked for half an hour before Dudley joined them.

"How was your talk with David?" Kurt asked. Harry was surprised when Dudley started to help by grabbing a knife and started to cut the carrots.

"Good." Harry looked at his face and was surprised to see a blush.

"You're gay?" Harry asked without thinking. He prepared himself for a punch or something by Dudley, but instead Dudley looked around and when he didn't see his dad he nodded slightly.

"Yes and don't tell dad. Kurt is too. It's different." He told Harry. Harry nodded and continued to peel the eggs. Kurt checked the chicken.

"It should be done soon." He told his cousins.

* * *

After their lunch of Chicken Salad, the boy's went out into the backyard, where a broken down car stood elevated by jacks.

"1960 Chevy Camaro." Kurt said as he looked at the car longingly.

"Why is it here?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be fixing it up. I can't wait until it's finished." Kurt said as he walked towards it. He ran a hand over the rusted hood.

"Uncle Vernon got it from a junk yard two weeks ago, it just came in yesterday." Kurt told him.

"Why was Uncle Vernon in a junk yard?" Harry asked as he inspected the vehicle.

"I might have showed him an article on my laptop of a new tool box equipped for mechanics and told him that my dad showed me everything he knew before..." Kurt trailed off and his grin fell. Harry knew that if Kurt had done that to him, he would have bought the car for Kurt himself.

"So, will you teach us all you know?" Dudley asked Kurt. Kurt smiled brightly.

"Of course." And Kurt and the boy went and changed into working clothes. Harry chose to just use one of his sad outfits as his working clothes.

"Let's get to work!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

The boy's worked on the car until 4pm.

"Are we going to start out workout soon?" Dudley asked. Kurt looked at his watch.

"Yep. We should go get cleaned up a bit so Uncle Vernon doesn't get mad." Kurt told them as he headed into the house. They did that and walked back into the yard. Uncle Vernon was there already working on his warm ups.

"Harry did you want to join us?" Kurt asked. Vernon looked like he was going to say something but one sad look from Kurt made him close his mouth.

* * *

"Let's order something for dinner." Dudley said as they group walked into the house. Harry followed behind them holding his arms close, damn they worked out Hard! Harry tried to keep up but they just wouldn't stop!

"Please. I'll call." Kurt said. Harry just walked past him.

"Don't go up those stairs." Kurt told Harry when he was about to do just that.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll hurt yourself. Just rest down here with us. I was going to introduce you guys to the wonders of Disney movies." Kurt told him. Harry did as Kurt told him and sat down between Dudley and Kurt on the couch.

They watched movies and ate takeout till 10pm.

"I'm going to go to bed." Kurt said as he picked up the sleeping Harry.

"See you tomorrow Uncle Vernon." Kurt said before taking Harry to his room. He left Harry on his bed and went to his own room to sleep.

* * *

The next day found Kurt working on his car. Harry and Dudley were playing video games. And Uncle Vernon was at work. He still had another week before he got off for summer.

Kurt was checking somethings in the engine when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked when he turned the speaker on. He continued to check the engine.

"Kurt. Hi. Um... How was school?" It was Finn.

"I'm off school for the summer." Kurt told him.

"Oh. Did you meet the other kid?" Finn asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes Finn. I met Harry. He is a fun kid." Kurt said as he took something from the engine and place it next to other metal things on the grass.

"Oh. So what are you doing for summer?" Finn asked.

"Uncle Vernon is thinking Florence but I was thinking not." Kurt told him.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Finn if you don't want to talk to me, then you don't have to. You don't need to call everyday. Just whenever you have something to say." Kurt told Finn.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go now then. I'll call you when I have something to say. Bye Kurt." Finn said.

"Bye Finn." Kurt said and Finn hung up. Kurt continued with his car.

* * *

Kurt walked into the house and heard excited murmurs coming from upstairs. He followed them to Harry's room.

"That is so cool!" Kurt heard. "Can I try?" Kurt opened the door and promptly fainted.

Harry stood next to the head of Dudley Dursley.

* * *

**Can you guess what Kurt saw exactly? Yep Magic. Oh nos. So this is the next chapter. Read it and Review IT! No more me till the end of November! I have been working hard on my novel, but I saw this and decided to fix it up.  
**

**Mars**


	7. Puckerman's visit with the Dursley's

**So... Another chapter for this. I was going to end it here and start another story for second year. What do you think I should do? Should I start another or what?**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Kurt woke with a slight headache.

He looked up from Harry's bed and saw Harry and Dudley looking frightened for some reason.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he sat up and clutched at his head. He remembered walking up the stairs then...

Kurt's eyes widen dramatically. "You were a head!" Kurt said as he jumped off the bed and started to look his cousin over. "Why were you a head?" Kurt asked as his hands started to check Dudley's neck.

"I'm sorry Kurt. It was my fault. I was showing something to Dudley." Harry said, making Kurt stop in his inspection.

"What were you showing him?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowing.

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Um... Magic." Harry whispered. Kurt almost couldn't hear him, Almost.

"Magic? There's no such thing." Kurt said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Dudley and Harry sit in front of him.

"But there is. I am a wizard too." Harry clamped his hands over his mouth. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You're a wizard? Like magic wands and spells?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. He then walked over to his school trunk and lifted the lid. He pulled out two things, first was a stick and the second a picture.

Harry walked over to Kurt and handed him the picture. Kurt nearly dropped it in surprise when the people in the picture moved.

Three people were in the picture, a brown haired girl was waving at him with one hand and had her other arm wrapped around a red headed boy's waist, who was grinning and had his arms draped over the brown haired girls as well as Harry's shoulder, the third person in the picture was obviously Harry, who was smiling gently and holding the redhead's waist in a similar fashion as the brown haired girl.

Kurt watched as the three laughed with each other and waved at him.

"This is a moving picture." Kurt stated. "It has no batteries." Kurt said as he flipped the picture in his hands. Dudley took the picture from Kurt and looked at the other two.

"Are these Ron and Hermione?" Dudley asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes. They are my best friends." Harry said with a smile. Kurt nods and looks around the room.

"So why an owl? And I'm pretty sure you don't go to St. Brutus." Kurt asked. Hedwig flew over to Kurt and he absentmindedly started to pet her.

Harry sighed and sat on the floor. Dudley sat next to Kurt.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this. Muggles aren't supposed to know about magic." Harry told Kurt. "Muggles?" Kurt asked.

"Non magical people. I could get thrown in jail for this." Harry said, though he wasn't sure if he would be thrown in jail for telling Kurt, it was just something he heard from Hermione.

Kurt nodded. "Is that your wand?" Kurt asked. Harry nodded. "Yes. I can't use magic outside school though, not till I am 17." Harry told Kurt.

Kurt nodded and Harry continued to tell Dudley and Kurt everything he has seen and done since he found out.

* * *

July 23, Kurt hated it.

It was hot and humid. The only upside is that the Puckerman family decided to come visit. It didn't help that Puck got coach Sue to allow them to follow the girls, who were vacationing in France for a few weeks.

Harry has been down for the past few weeks. Something about not getting any letters from his friends.

"Hey Hummel." Puck said as he sat next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt was trying to read a book on the mechanics of his car, he knew how to fix it, but it didn't help to refresh your memory, it would suck if he messed up.

"Puckerman." Kurt acknowledged his presence before going back to reading the book.

"Noah!" Sarah yelled out as she ran into the living room. "Dudley and Harry are making fun of me!" Sarah said as she jumped onto the couch between Puck and Kurt.

"We weren't! We just told her not to go looking Harry's room for he doll stuff." Dudley said as he and Harry stood in front of the couch.

"Why? You hiding something?" Puck asked.

Kurt nudged Puck's shoulder. "It's his room. Dudley is sharing it while you two are staying here so you may have a room as well. The least she could do is leave Harry's room alone." Kurt told them.

Puck hadn't wanted to stay at the house, but they were broke. Coach Sue might be paying for the tickets to come here then go back, but she told him that the three of them will need to get their own place to stay.

Kurt convinced his uncle to let them stay. So Puck sleeps on Kurt's floor and the two female Puckerman's share Dudley's bed.

"Fine." Sarah muttered before she ran out of the room and into the backyard. Harry and Dudley made their way back upstairs, where Harry was tutoring Dudley in math. Dudley found that he could understand most of the subjects if he tried, but he sucked at math.

Kurt continued to read his book and Puck decided to take a nap.

* * *

Petunia had come home to find three strangers sitting in the kitchen. Well two were strangers, one she recognized as a friend of Kurt's.

"Hello." Petunia said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi." A young girl said as she straightened her back. "You must be Petunia. My name is Maria. I am Noah's mother." The other person in the room said as she stood and shook Petunia's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I need to speak with my nephew. It seems that he forgot to mention your arrival." Petunia said.

"I'm sorry. I was told we were expected. We never would have come if you said no." Maria said as she looked at Noah disappointingly.

"No. It's alright. I'm sure Kurt got permission. Just forgot to tell me is all." Petunia said as she made her way to the stairs.

"He's in the back. Working on his car." Noah told her. She nodded and made her way to the backyard.

"I'm back." Petunia said as she exited the house.

Harry and Dudley stopped what they were doing and rushed to meet her. Petunia will never get used to her nephew, but she would try, for Kurt and for her sister.

* * *

July 31. Harry's birthday.

Sarah, Dudley and Harry made their way to Harry's room, where Dudley had set up the TV and game systems.

Sarah screamed as loud as she could when she saw the thing that was on Harry's bed.

"Dobby is sorry." The thing said as it tried to calm the screaming girl down. Harry and Dudley just watched with wide eyes.

Kurt and Puck burst into the room, followed by the three adults.

Vernon turned purple and Petunia turned white. Maria just looked confused.

"What are you?" Harry finally managed to asked. Sarah stopped screaming when Puck pulled her into his arms.

"Dobby is a house elf. Dobby is here to tell Harry Potter not to go to Hogwarts this year." The creature said.

Kurt looked at the thing. "Why don't you just sit down and explain..." Kurt started but he trailed off when Dobby started to cry.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked from the safety of Puck's arms. Dobby started to cry harder.

"It's alright. I'm sorry if we have offended you." Harry said, trying to get the elf to calm down.

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness sir, but never has Dobby been asked to sit down by a wizard. Dobby has never been asked if Dobby was okay by one. Like an equal." Dobby said.

Puck scoffed. Wizards? Really?

"I have to go back." Harry told him. Puck and his mother and sister were confused by the exchange.

"My friends are there." Harry told him.

"Friends that don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby pointed out.

"How did you know that they don't write him?" Dudley asked.

Dobby looked around guiltily. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought that his friends had forgotten him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school sir." Dobby told them. He was now cradling a hand full of letters all bound together.

"Give them back to Harry." Sarah said. She struggled out of Puck's arms and glared at the small elf. "No!" Dobby exclaimed as he tried to run out of the room.

Puck picked the thing up and grabbed the letters out of the elf's hands. "This isn't Harry's letter." Puck said as he dropped Dobby and read the name on the most recent letter.

"This is Sarah's." He said as he handed the letter to her. He handed Harry the other stack.

Miss S. Puckerman

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Sarah said as she looked the letter over.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Puckerman,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Witch Craft?" Maria asked. Vernon and Petunia turned white. Kurt was sure he heard Vernon mutter 'another freak'.

"I'm a witch?" Sarah asked as she reread the first letter.

* * *

**So? How was it? I don't know if I like it...**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**Ooo. I have been meaning to say. I HATE boiled EGGS! No offence, but I have had a bad experience with them. **

**Sick in bed for a few days because of those suckers.**

**What is Puck's mom's name? I put Maria because I read a fan fiction with that as her name. **

**Anyways. Read And Review!**

**Mars**


	8. Weasleys and Diagon Ally PT 1

**Oh My AHH! I have a lot of people following this! And with nine more favorites I will surpass my top story!**

**I can't wait! Here is to you! Also, I keep forgetting to tell you(those who just read the chapters as I write them.), I went back and edited all the chapters (some several times) so if you want you can go check that out.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Kurt and Puck waited while Vernon and Petunia talked to Maria about magic.

It sounded like Maria was taring them a new one.

"They are not freaks!" She yelled at them. Puck was glad that his sister went with Harry and Dudley to the park.

"They have freakish powers! How are they Not freaks?!" Vernon yelled at her.

"They were given power, they were born with it! The way you're acting is making me think you fear them!" Maria screamed. "Do you? They are children Vernon, children! Do you think they want to be different?! No they don't! If I was given their power I would have hated it! I have a sister at home, I would have had to leave her for the entire school year! I would have grew up away from her! Who wants that!" Maria yelled at them.

"Shut up!" That one stunned everyone. Kurt's eyes widened, out of the entire time he has been living there, never has is aunt raised her voice.

"Just be quiet. Vernon, we need to think about it. What is it we hate about Freaks? Have they ever hurt us? They have been nothing but nice until we provoke them. Why don't we just learn to live with it? Just let it go." Petunia said. Kurt and Puck had to press their ears to the door to hear them.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Vernon asked. They didn't hear anything, but they guess that she nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Maria asked them.

"Yes. It's just, I guess I never thought how Lily must have felt when she went off to Hogwarts herself." Petunia said.

Kurt and Puck rushed away from the door when they heard foot steps coming toward them.

The door opened just as Kurt and Puck got to Kurt's room. They cracked the door open and watched the adults.

"We can go get their supplies tomorrow. I think Harry knows how to get there." Petunia told Maria.

Maria's face fell. "I am afraid, that Sarah will not be able to go. We are not the richest family. We were only able to come because of a friend of Noah's." Maria told them.

Petunia's face fell as well and she tried to help. "I am sure they have a program for you." She told them. None of them heard the three sets of footsteps come up the stairs.

"But what if they don't. I don't want Sarah to miss this opportunity just because I don't have the money." Maria told Petunia, a hard look coming to her face.

"I can pay for her stuff." Harry piped in, startling all the adults(and teens).

"I'm kinda rich." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I won't mind paying for Sarah to come." Harry told her.

"I don't want-" Maria started. "I had no friends. And now that I do, I want to help them, and I have tons of money, I don't mind paying for Sarah." Harry told Maria with determination.

"I got a letter from the Weasleys. They are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow. We can meet up with them." Harry told them.

Everyone nodded before going to their own rooms, everyone had a lot on their minds and they had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt was the first to awake. He decided to make breakfast. Before he could leave the room, the doorbell rang.

Puck got up then. Both boys decided to go downstairs.

"Hi." A plump redheaded woman said. Standing behind her was a hoard of redheads.

Kurt blinked, closed the door, blinked again and opened the door. "Hello. Sorry about that, its early." Kurt told them.

"That's okay dear, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position. My name is Molly Weasley." She said.

"Harry's friends?" Kurt asked.

Molly nodded. "Why are you here? I thought we were going to meet you there?" Puck asked from behind Kurt. Molly's smile fell just a bit at Puck's hairdo, but it was back up again before most could see.

"Yes well, we decided to bring you breakfast." It was then that Kurt noticed the baskets each redhead was holding. The smells coming from them made both Puck and Kurt salivate.

"Come in." Kurt said as he and Puck moved out of their way.

"Kurt?" Dudley asked with a yawn as he made his way downstairs. His eyes widened as he saw the redheads enter the house.

Petunia and Vernon came down the stairs to see Dudley, Kurt and Noah sitting at the table, which was somehow enlarged, with seven redheads. All of them were talking and eating.

"Hi Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. The Weasleys decided to bring us breakfast." Kurt said when he saw his aunt and uncle.

The next to wander in was Maria. She trudged in and ignored everyone. She grabbed the coffee pot, Kurt's coffee pot (The Dursley's drink coffee? Ha!), and got herself a cup before she noticed that there were a lot more people in the room then should be possible. She chalked it up to magic and took a seat without a word. Maria is Not a morning person.

Sarah had kicked both boy's to the floor that night and slept in Harry's bed. Because of this, Harry and Sarah had walked into the kitchen last, hanging off of each other as they stumbled in.

"Morning Harry." The youngest redheaded boy said.

"Morning Ron." Harry said, before doing a double take. "Ron! What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he let go of Sarah. He and Ron hugged.

"Mum decided to bring you guys breakfast." Ron told Harry. Harry's smile widened when he saw Molly and Petunia talking. Vernon was telling Arthur about the drills his company makes, Arthur listened with childlike glee, drills are very muggle.

Ginny and Sarah were talking about something or other. Maria watched with a small smile as she drank her coffee.

Puck and Dudley were talking to the Weasley twins about something or other, Harry didn't really want to know.

And Kurt and Percy were talking about school, more like what Percy did at school.

Harry and Ron started to talk about quiditch. It was surprisingly normal in the enlarged kitchen.

* * *

Puck watched as the bricks just retracted, magic was awesome.

Molly lead the group up to, what Puck thinks was, a bank. They entered and Puck's eyes widen. It was HUGE!

There were goblins everywhere to.

"So onto Harry's vault for us." Puck said. He lead Ron, Ginny, Sarah, Harry and Kurt over to one of the desks. The others went over to another counter, they were going to do something about Sarah, Maria didn't want to take anything from Harry, he might need it, or so she thought.

* * *

The ride was fun... for Kurt and Puck it was fun, for everyone else, it was terrifying.

"Can we go again?" Puck asked. "We still get to go back up." Kurt said with a glint in his eye.

Harry handed the goblin his key.

"Whoa." Ron said as they entered Harry's vault. "Man you said kinda rich, this is crazy rich. Dude you could by every expensive thing you wanted fifty times over and still have enough to quadruple that." Puck said as he counted it in his head.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. Puck just gave him a 'dude, I just know' look. "Who do you have to watch it?" Puck asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dude you need someone you trust to watch your money. If not then you could lose a lot of it, and with this much, you wouldn't even be able to tell." Puck told him.

Harry nodded. "Can you do it? I'll pay you." Harry said as he motioned to his money. Puck nodded. "I'll do it. You got to get my sister her things, that will be my payment." Puck told him. "Puckerman's don't take charity." Puck told Harry.

Harry nodded quickly. "You guys get what you need. I'm going to talk with a goblin about Harry's things." Puck told them as he made his way to the door.

"Okay. Sarah, you can use this, just take a handful of each, that should be more then enough, we can use it to make you your own account." Harry said.

"It's start your own account." Kurt told Harry. Harry smiled.

"You guys too. Ron, Ginny, just grab a handful of each and we will start you an account." Harry told them.

Ron shook his head, but Ginny grabbed only a handful of sickles, non of the other two.

"I can't mate. It doesn't feel right." Ron said. Harry huffed before going over to a shoulder bag that was hanging on a rack. It had the Potter family crest on it.

He emptied it out and filled it with just Galleons. Harry then marched out of the room. Ginny and Sarah followed.

Ron and Kurt were left in the room. Kurt was admiring a wardrobe full of clothes.

Ron looked down, he thought that he had angered his friend. "Hey." Kurt said as he sat next to Ron on the floor. "Why so down? I mean, Harry just offered you a lot of money." Kurt said. "Not that money is everything, but why did you decline?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want Harry to think that he has to buy my friendship. He either thinks that or that I am so poor that I can't earn money myself." Ron said.

"Hey. Don't think like that. Harry just found out he was rich last year. He has never had anything to share before. Now that he has something, he wants to share it with his friends." Kurt told Ron.

"I guess so." Ron said.

"I know. Here." Kurt held out a small pouch. "I found this. I am going to pay you to keep Harry out of trouble, or... I will give this to you if you can finally burn those atrocious clothes he seems to not want to get rid of. Let's say that they just 'disappeared' one night while he slept?" Kurt asked with a grin.

Ron grinned back. "Consider them gone." Ron told Kurt as he slipped the pouch into his pocket. The two then get up and leave the vault, the goblin closing it behind them.

* * *

**Is it me, or are the chapters getting shorter?**

**Oh well, whatever works. **

**So this is the first part of Diagon Ally. How was it? I decided to stick with Ron/Kurt. But they won't get together till the end of the last year.**

**Friends until forth, crush, on Ron's part, after that and lovers after that. **

**Is it just me, or do you think that Vernon and Arthur could be good friends? I just think that Vernon loves normalcy, or muggle stuff in other words, and Arthur loves everything muggle, normal in Vernon's world. **

**I think Puck is a math genius, I don't know if I said it yet, but Puck skipped Math for three years, how then did he pass his math test with enough points to graduate? **

**Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**READ?REVIEW?**

**Mars**


End file.
